There has been conventionally known an electromagnetic relay (hereinafter, referred to as a relay) used for the switching control of an electric circuit of an on-vehicle electric power steering, i.e., an electric circuit through which relatively large inrush current (e.g., 60 A) flows at the moment when a contact is closed as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-81961. There has been also known a relay capable of enhancing an arc-extinguishing effect as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154818.
There has been also known hybrid vehicles that employ a mild hybrid system and in which a DC48V battery is installed. The mild hybrid system uses an engine as a main power source, and uses a motor to assist the engine when the vehicle is stopped or started.